Fox King Naruto
by Eclipse84
Summary: read to learn... I'll try to uodate often. i like this story.
1. Chapter 1

A lone man was training in the forest. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. He was a very strange man, had crimson hair, and a long, golden trench coat that had crimson trims. He held a sword, a katana, very well. No one knew what he could do, nor did anyone really care. He looked to be only fifteen, but he could still be a threat to anyone. No one even knew his name, and neither did he. He would invent one later, Tempes sounded good to him at this time. His wind attacks devastated most of the trees, making a lot of racket. He was dragged out of his trance due to some figures tripping his senses and approaching, fast. They seemed to be average level, ninja most likely.

'_Hm, some entertainment then. Let's see just how good they are._'

"Hold it right there, you are trespassing in Hidden Leaf territory, this place is under guard by the root squads of the Leaf, how did you enter and what are your intentions?"

"Long sentence there boy. I may ask the same of you, intention wise."

"That is our business, not yours."

"Then the same goes for me human."

"You speak as if you're not human."

"A mistake all human's make, is underestimating their foes, and taking everything at face value." the stranger vanished, leaving the Root very unhappy. Their leader would not be pleased. Who ever this stranger was, he was good. The stranger on the other hand was confused by the humans, they should have been smarter. He suddenly sensed something in the village not to far from the forest.

'_A demon holder, in trouble? Better go save him.'_ the stranger, Tempes, transformed quickly into a Golden, and Crimson fox. He ran quickly toward the village, jumping the wall while avoiding the guards. Stealth wasn't something he was perfect at, but he was good enough at it to survive. His old master had taught him to be able to sneak around and take from the shadows. He could take a lot form the shadows, a person's life, or all their possessions. He shed a small tear at his old masters fate, but continued on. He had a permanent mission from another master, his old master's friend. Tempes moved swiftly, very few saw him. Those that did ignored him as some illusion. He found the boy, stuck in an alley, with no escape from the weapon wielding villagers before him. All the villagers were very angry, and calling the boy things like 'demon' and 'killer'. The young stranger, in fox form, decided he had to help before the Kyuubi protected her vessel. He landed between the villagers and their prey, snarling and radiating enough killing intent to make them stagger back.

"How did he summon a fox?"

"It must a demon, sent to aid it's master!"

"Kill it!"

Some human launched a fireball at the fox, though the ball of over sized flame never arrived at it's target. Tempes's fur was on end, radiating power. The fireball stood in place, between Tempes and the villagers. The ball of flame slowly spread apart, creating many smaller fireballs. The villagers started to shrink back, watching the show. After the last ball was made, every villager was pelted with fire. The villagers ran screaming as they were burned. Naruto looked at the fox amazed, and then began to pet it. After a short time, he brought the fox to his grandpa. Tempes stayed in his form, daring not to trigger the seals guarding this place. The old man known as the Hokage was labeled by Naruto as his grandpa. He looked up as Naruto silently entered with his Gold and Crimson friend. The fox paced the room, sniffing around and basically exploring.

"Naruto, what's the fox?"

"It saved me Jiji, some villagers were gonna kill me, and he saved me."

"It's male huh? Why would a fox save you?"

"Dunno. But I like it, can I keep him, please?"

"I won't mind this little boy keeping me, but I'm not a pet at all." the little fox had turned into his human form, but the hokage wasn't startled to much on the outside.

"You a demon?"

"No."

"Why are you here then?"

"You act calm, but I can still smell your fear. I assure you, I am not a demon. I'm here to fulfil my last master's quest, and if you will I would like to join your ninja ranks, to see what I can laern fro this village as well."

"You wish to join us, and protect Naruto?"

"I do."

"I will allow it, but don't hurt anyone."

"Only if they attempt to hurt Naruto will they end up in the Hospital."

"Acceptable, but none in critical condition?"

"Not if I can help, unless the way they wished to hurt him earned them the injuries."

"Poisons?"

"Don't like em, to slow."

"Your old master?"

"Which one?"

"The one you recently spoke of."

"Ah, forgot his name, but he always preferred I call him Shadow. He was a master thief, and master assassin. Friends with your Yondaime, and even allowed me to become friends with the yellow light boy."

"You will have to do about six weeks at the academy learning history of the village, and the fire nation. You will need to report to Ibiki for interrogation first, and expect you to take the academy graduation test to become genin, maybe even chunin."

"Alright, time to play three questions. Where's Ibiki, where's the academy, and what are those ranks you spoke of?"

"The ranks are the ranks of ninja within the world, genin is the lowest, chunin being average ranking, Ibiki is our main interrogator, and the academy is here." the Hokage showed Tempes where the academy was on a map of the village. "Naruto attends to the academy, and will be able to take the graduation test around the time you finish up your requirements"

"I see. Well, I'll see you in about a day or two, assuming Ibiki and I don't get along." Naruto was left alone as the fox man suddenly vanished. Sarutobi sensed nothing from him the entire time, but he could feel the man being totally honest. Naruto went home after a while, and the next few days left Naruto alone.

---- Interrogation Clinic, Ibiki's domain.----

"Who are you?"

"You'll need to be more specific there."

"How so?"

"Like asking me my name, and age, and cureent level of strength. The you dive into personality traits."

"I see. Answer your own questions for me pleas then?"

"That's a weird request, but okay. Not sure about my name, but I'm gonna stick with Tempes, my age is also unknown. This body can be classified as around thirty-four by human standards. Again, I don't even know my maximum levels. By the way, where's Yondaime, if you don't mind me asking."

"He passed away sealing the Kyuubi into a child."

"I see."

"What are you intentions twoards the village?"

"I'm here to follow up on my last Master's request. He wanted me to protect the Demon Children, gather and protect them. I have found two already, left one I a new village under the protection of some one I don't trust, but am working on. Orochimaru I think his name was, creepy guy, but still a snake."

"You're a well of information."

"And I'll gladly tell you all I know on Orochimaru, as long as you let me start studying the History of this village here during questioning."

"Your in no position to be making demands."

"I'm not, I'm offering a trade."

Needless to say, Tempes's request was granted, and questioning went very well. He ran out of the history books though, and started to study the laws of the land and village. He ended up getting to spar with Ibiki and Anko on occasion, so they could try to gauge his strength. They lost, but he also held back. They got to see his fox form after a while, and were able to test it's power to. It seemed Tempes could stop any ranged jutsu in his fox form ,then worsen the jutsu and turn it on his foes. He also was capable of other forms, but it was kept secret between the three and the Hokage. Naruto was even allowed to start visiting as Ibiki and Anko warmed up to Tempes and Naruto. The questioning ended after a month, and Naruto failed his exam. When Ibiki and Anko heard this, they talked with Tempes about setting up a training routine for Naruto. They all decided on something that wouldn't kill they boy, much to Anko's dismay. Tempes even got to join the interrogation squad, and had some good talents for it.

A/N this ends this chapter. I hope to update more alter, but this one is just to get the characters set up. Naruto's training may be revealed later, all depends if I can work without adding it, and Tempes will learn more about the characters he's informed about. (Orochimaru). It will take a while, but things will move steadily eventually. Hope you enjoy, review if you have ideas you would like to see added!


	2. Chapter 2

A rain storm clouded over the young, small village of the hidden leaf. The tower in the center of the village had several occupants in the early morning rain fall. One such occupant was Tempes visiting the Hokage.

"It's simple, how can you not grant it?"

"He has committed to large a crime to forgive!"

"Then you're a fool. Fine, time for the second request, I want every file on Naruto and his family. This includes your late fourth."

"Why?"

"My reasons will be kept secret, and I will make sure the files stay within my hands until I finish with them."

"Or you must pass them on."

"Only through death or your command shall I pass them on."

"I see. I will speak with the elder council about this."

"No. You will not. Let me place it this way, either you give me those files, or I take Naruto away to my personal safe haven."

"A threat?"

"A promise. You may be a kage, but I'm a kage as well. That and a clan leader, try to match my rank."

"Clan leader, kage? What clan, and what village?"

"Otogakure, and my clan is to be kept secret."

"Oto? The sound village?"

"Yeah, let's just say I have a snake in the grass to worry about there. But me and him made a deal. He would keep his Kage level rule over the village unless I was present and needed the power, and he wouldn't touch anyone I brought there."

"Snake? You have orochimaru?"

"Have? No."

"But you know where he is?"

"Duh."

"Lead us to him!"

"No. I am not part of your ninja ranks, nor civilian ranks, you cannot command me. Try again and orochimaru will lose his target."

"You threaten me?"

"If I must."

"Your pushing your luck."

"Okay, only one question. What the hell is luck?"

"You don't know?"

"Why should I, it never helped me in the past."

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"Sir, Naruto painted the monument again." a newcomer announced.

"Really?" said by both the Hokage, and Tempes.

"Yeah, the mongrel is good at that."

"I'll break him of it, good day sama."

"Good day Tempes."

The rain found Tempes near Naruto, watching him try to interact around hinata.

"That won't do it, she's to shy Naruto."

"Huh, hi Tempes!"

"Call me sensei. You're my new student, and I will talk with Hiashi about Hinata joining in."

"I see. When do we begin training?"

"Arrive at the Hyuuga compound around seven a.m."

The next day found Naruto, Hinata, and Tempes before the Hyuuga elders, Hiashi included.

"Hiashi, good to see you are well. I have a proposal to make."

"And that is?"

"I want to train your daughter."

"No, absolutely forbidden! She has other plans." this was shouted by an elder.

"And why is that?" Hiashi.

"She is for breeding since she fails at ever thing else! She can't fight, so she can be used for breeding!"

"Wanting a bed warmer elder?"

"Shut it scum!"

"I would insult him."

"And why is that?"

So far, the young ones and most of the council had stayed quiet. Everyone suddenly felt unease the felt youkai surround them.

"The Kyuubi has returned! Kill the demon!" the elder leapt at Naruto, intent on finishing him off. He never noticed that the youkai wasn't Naruto's, it was Tempes's. A strong hand grabbed the elder by the throat, lifting him with ease. The elder could barely look into the eyes of Tempes, but he gasped at what he saw. He saw his Byakugan in Tempes's eyes, he saw Tempes using his own technique.

"**Your style is worthless when it used against itself, as is every other. Funny really. Good bye."** Tempes sent the man tumbling through the nearest window, breaking a few bones in the process. "Sorry Hiashi, hope you didn't need him."

"I agree to your terms, and I ask you try to make my beautiful daughter more confident in herself."

"Of course."


End file.
